


[podfic] The Babble Machine

by croissantkatie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: MP3, Kidfic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Royal Court of Illyria attends the Great Exhibition of 1862 in London. Shenanigans. (A sequel to King and Country)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Babble Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Babble Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258359) by [tabulaxrasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabulaxrasa/pseuds/tabulaxrasa). 



[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?wul6n9ny4797shr)

[download from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/babble-machine)

mp3 / 28:12 / 26MB


End file.
